Three Innocent Kisses
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Troyella Oneshot. I suck at summaries so you have to read it to see what it's about


AN: Hey, yup. Another oneshot! I guess I'll stick to these since people actually read these MORE. Lol.

**Disclaimer: If only I owned HSM…than I wouldn't have any spare time to write these stories for people. sigh lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were dancing at one of, of course, Chad Danforth's parties. Gabriella wore a short, strapless, black dress with fishnet stocking and knee-high black boots while Troy wore a white dress shirt with some buttons unbuttoned by Gabriella and black jeans and sneakers. Troy and Gabriella weren't together, but they still acted like a couple when they didn't know it. Gabriella was swaying her hips to the music while Troy was holding her waist dancing in front of her. There bodies against each other's and their faces were centimeters apart. They both were sweating from all the dancing.

Gabriella soon got tired and she and Troy went upstairs to Chad's room. Surprisingly, it wasn't really messy at all. Gabriella fell on the bed in comfort and Troy laughed at her, but lied down next to her.

Gabriella made herself comfortable and said, "It's so good to be away from the loud music, and certain people trying to cut in while we dance…"

"Yeah, Sharpay has to learn to get over it and fall for Zeke. I mean, she is so damn annoying!" Troy replied.

"And it's not just her, it's the cheerleaders too! I mean, can't any of them try Ryan for a change?" Gabriella said, sitting up.

"Yeah, and shouldn't the basketball team try the drama club and the _other_ girls in the scholastic decathlon?" Troy said, sitting up too.

"Hey, why not me?" Gabriella said, pretending to be insulted

"Because I'm keeping you for myself…" Troy mumbled so Gabriella wouldn't hear, but she did.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. They had an awkward silence until Troy asked, "Gabby, can I ask you something…"

"Anything. What is it?" Gabriella said.

"Can I…kiss you? Just once." Troy said, cautiously.

"I-" Gabriella started, but Troy cut her off by putting his lips on hers, bringing her waist to his. Gabriella relaxed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck and their kiss started to turn into a make-out session. Troy and Gabriella later fell asleep in each other's arms for a while, until Chad opened the door.

"Ok, what happened while I was down stairs?" he said, as Troy and Gabriella woke up. At first, they forgot what happened, and then they remembered. "Nothing, we were just talking" Troy lied, sneaking glances at Gabriella.

Chad crossed his arms. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Gabriella was about to answer but Chad added, "Don't answer that. What really happened?"

"Chad, Troy wasn't lying. We were talking, but we were also resting because we got really tired from dancing, so that's it!" Gabriella explained, leaving out the kissing part.

"Fair enough." Chad said, shrugging it off and walking out.

"Troy, that kiss meant…uhh nothing, right?" Gabriella asked after a while

"Y-yeah, nothing…" Troy replied. They had a short silence.

"Troy can you please drive me home?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure…" Troy said, getting up and taking his keys out of his pocket. He held out his hand toward Gabriella and she took it, getting up too.

The car ride to Gabriella's was silent, except for the radio playing.

"_I want to listen to One in a Million by Hannah Montana" _a voice on the radio said, then the song began to play and Gabriella began to softly sing along with it.

_How did I get here, turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  


Gabriella didn't want to admit it, but deep inside she loved Troy but at the same time, she didn't want to because she was scared of getting hurt.

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, whoa oh  
You're one in a million_

It was true; meeting Troy was one of the best things that ever happened to Gabriella, and it all happened so fast. Just like kindergarten. __

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oh oh whoa yea yea

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it oh, oh

You're one in a million

Yeah

One in a million

Yeah

You're one in a million 

As if on cue, the song ended when they arrived right in front of Gabriella's house. Troy got out and opened Gabriella's door for her and held his hand out to her. Gabriella got up and took it, smiling softly. They were on Gabriella's patio now.

"Well, I had a great time Troy. Thanks for taking me home." Gabriella said

"No problem. You're worth it." Troy said. Gabriella smiled and hugged him tight. They pulled back after a while and stared into each other's eyes and leaned in and kissed each other.

They didn't know that their parents were both inside the house watching from the window until they opened the front door and took a picture.

"Oh, Jack you owe me and Gina ten bucks! I told you that they were together!" Mrs. Bolton said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at them confused.

"I hate it when you two are right…" Mr. Bolton said, handing over the money.

Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez high-fived and laughed.

"My little Troy finally has a girlfriend!" Mrs. Bolton said, pinching Troy's cheeks.

"Wait a minute, _finally _has a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked, eyeing Troy.

"Troy has never had a girlfriend, unless you count Sharpay Evans. Although she always lies about things…"

"Mom, she lies about things NOW. She creeps me out!" Troy said, and when he thought of Sharpay as his girlfriend he fake-gagged, making Gabriella giggle.

"I'm just glad you have Gabby here." Ms. Montez said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Were they together? They wanted to be…they just weren't sure if the other felt the same way, of course, they thought that before they kissed.

Troy spoke up, "Yeah. I am glad I have her." Gabriella looked at him and he looked at her and smiled. At that, they both shared one last kiss._more_


End file.
